Every single beat of my heart
by NancyMay
Summary: Set some months after the end of S4. Jean and Lucien trying to be all things to all men. Just a doctor and his housekeeper, trying to hide their love from the world. Inspired by the lyrics of a Michael Buble song, 'Close your eyes.' Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by the lyrics to 'Close Your Eyes' by Michael Buble. Set some months after the end of season 4.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean's knitting needles clicked away as she knitted a cardigan for Amelia, she was growing so fast her grandmother could hardly keep up! Lucien wandered through with the paper and poured his and Charlie's whisky and Jean's sherry. Their evening's had settled back into routine, but with a change in atmosphere, since Mei Lin had left for Hong Kong and the divorce proceedings had begun. The three of them would sit and have their evening drinks and then Charlie would make his excuses and leave the two to do the things that lovers did. Lucien would move over to sit by Jean and they would kiss and cuddle, make tentative plans for their future. Lucien said she could pick where they went for their honeymoon, but she was, as yet, too shy to ask if they could perhaps go to Europe. They would kiss goodnight at the bottom of the stairs and then go to their own rooms, each wondering what the future held for them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien lay in his bed, musing on what had brought him to this.

He'd left Ballarat and a woman he couldn't commit to for Edinburgh and medical school. Joined the army, travelled the world, fought in a war, loved and lost, and all the time he was looking for something. His world had gone from bright and happy to dark and painful and now back to bright and very happy.

He thought back to the time the sun had finally come out from behind the darkest cloud. He had caught up with her on the bus to Adelaide and she had put her head against him. They had spent a couple of weeks getting to know each other; she was still the organised, yet restrained, housekeeper he had come to rely on, and he had relaxed and tried to bring out the carefree side to her nature he knew was in there, somewhere. Between the two of them they had come to an agreement, they would see if they could make something of a partnership. They both wanted more but were afraid to push the other in case the walls went up again. In spite of their combined reticence they had come to an understanding, a love. She had rescued him, her beauty betrayed her, her smile gave her away whenever he had transgressed and she forgave him without words. axxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean turned out her bedside light and smiled.

Every night, when he kissed her at the foot of the stairs her heart did back flips. She remembered when he had blundered about like an angry elephant, crushing everything in his path. Blasting through convention, getting drunk and insulting anyone who got in his way; then contrite, apologetic, a little boy who had lost his way looking for a light to guide him. He had grown, begun to understand that not all the world was against him and as he had grown she had come to like, then admire and ultimately love this flawed, driven man. The caring country physician who had tended to her grazed hand when the thugs had insulted her son, held her when Jack had left and told her now was the time to learn to live again when she regretted the angry words she had parted from Christopher with, and then he had followed her to Adelaide. He was her angel in the armour of a three piece suit, protecting her, telling her not to listen to the gossips in town, and comforting her when it all got a bit too much.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All they had to do was to bide their time until the divorce was finalised. It wasn't easy for either of them. Lucien wanted her, wanted her in his arms, on his arm in town, sitting with him in a restaurant and in his bed.

Jean wanted to be seen on his arm, she wanted to dine with him in public without recriminations, to be beside him at night with all that that entailed, she wanted to show him just how much she loved him. But, until the divorce came through all they could do was be formal in public, cool towards each other, and distant in front of Charlie. It hurt, like a knife twisting in a wound.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie lay listening to the footsteps on the stairs, indicating Jean was on her way up to bed. As they had been to Mattie so they were to him, surrogate parents. He knew that each loved the other, deeply. He also knew that Jean's upbringing, her Catholic faith, stopped her sleeping with Lucien outside the bounds of marriage, and also because he was still a married man. It would still be something she would have to resign herself to when he was divorced, still a sin in the eyes of the church.

Lucien's gentlemanly conduct amused him and he admired him for it. So many times he had heard the doc run a bath at night, a cold bath, he knew because he could hear the doctor shudder as he slid under the water. He would smile, but deep down would love to help them. He wanted to tell them to stop being so proper and go have a night of unbridled passion, he wasn't going to tell, but he'd probably find his belongings on the doorstep if he did! So what to do? Night after night he fell asleep with the need to help them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And so life went on, the usual round of autopsies, surgeries, minor scuffles that had Jean cleaning his cuts and bruises. Housework and book-keeping, cooking and cleaning, and evenings with a sherry and a whisky and a kiss and a cuddle.

Then Jean went to Adelaide, again.

They still acted as though she were nothing more to each other than housekeeper and employer outside and so she took her annual leave as usual. Arranging to see Christopher and his family, spend some time with her granddaughter, keep up appearances.

Lucien insisted she went by train, a shorter trip than the bus and he also paid her fare. He wouldn't take 'no' for an answer on that, that and the taxi fare in Adelaide. He couldn't go with her this time, so she finally relented, promising to ring as soon as she got there and every evening too. To prevent more gossip they parted inside the house, and he politely waved her off from the front door as the taxi drove down to the road, away from him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the house Lucien was glad he had surgery to take his mind off the fact he wouldn't be able to cuddle up on the couch with Jean that night, or for the next fourteen nights. If he kept busy he could just about bear it, he hoped. Perhaps he could get some things done around the house, they'd long joked about a second bathroom on the ground floor, in one of the side rooms off the studio, after all it would be their room when they married. He wondered if Matthew knew of a reliable man who could do the job before Jean got back. He'd ask him later when he was down at the station.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the train pulled away from Ballarat, Jean wondered what that silly man she loved would get up to while she wasn't there to keep an eye on him. She hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid, like get drunk; he hadn't for ages; and try to stop a fight or have a go at Patrick. He'd said he'd try to be good, like a little boy being sent off to play and being told not to get into trouble. While she was looking forward to seeing Amelia and her parents she knew she was going to miss him like she had never missed him before. He'd promised to keep chasing the lawyer, he and Mei Lin were both pushing for a swift resolution to their case.

Mei Lin had settled well with Li, and had hinted there was someone interested in her. Jean and Lucien were glad for her and Lucien had admitted it made it less worrying for him, to know she would be alright. Jean understood; he had searched for so long, then resigned to her death, then found she was alive; he was bound to have some need to see she was settled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christopher was still at work when the taxi delivered Jean to the little house at the base. Ruby was at the door to greet her mother-in-law, Amelia in her arms. The taxi driver carried her cases up to the door, refusing a tip, he said he had been handsomely paid when the booking had been made. He would be the one to take her to the station when she returned. Jean thanked him and smiled at Lucien's thoughtfulness. She took Amelia in her arms and kissed the dark curls.

'You are in the same room, Jean.' Ruby said, lifting the case, 'I'll put the kettle on in a minute, you must be ready for a cuppa.' Ruby rarely smiled and this time was no different, she and Jean were pleasant to each other but nothing more.

'That would be lovely, Ruby, thank you.' Jean smiled looking round the house. It was clean and tidy, Ruby had obviously made an effort and Jean resolved not to be too picky. She was on holiday, not there to take over as she had done when Amelia was born. So she did not run her finger over surfaces to look for dust, as Mrs Toohey had apparently done when she stood in for her. Mattie and Charlie had told her everything, which is why this time they had engaged young Mary from the orphanage to come in and do a little bit of light cleaning and laundry outside of school hours. Charlie would do the bulk of the cooking, though Jean expected both her men would go out to the club or have fish and chips more than home cooking!

They were chatting over a cup of tea, Amelia sitting on her grandmother's lap when Christopher arrived home. He kissed his wife and child and said 'hello' to his mother.

'How was your journey?' He inquired, pouring himself some tea.

'It was fine, thank you.' Jean smiled, 'the train was on time and Lucien had ordered a taxi to pick me up.' Jean wondered what her son's reaction would be to the news that the doctor had made every effort to ensure she was well taken care of.

'That was good of him,' was Christopher's non-committal response.

'I'll make sure there's one for you on your return journey.' Christopher thought he'd better show he cared how she travelled.

'No need, dear.' Jean grinned. 'Lucien has arranged and paid for it.' She stood up, 'If you don't mind I'll go and unpack.' Taking Amelia with her she headed up to her room. The suitcase was on the bed. Closing the door and putting the baby on the floor she opened it and shook out her clothes. As she shook out her old favourite cardigan an envelope fell to the floor. She picked it up and sat on the bed while she opened it. There was no writing on it but she had no doubt it was from her love.

'Dear Jean

Just a little offering, treat yourself, please. And don't be cross with me. Being apart from you is punishment enough.

All my love, sweetheart

Lucien. x'

Jean found tears pricking at her eyes as she read his familiar writing.

'Oh Lucien,' she whispered to herself, 'what am I going to do with you?' She felt a light tickling on her ankle and looked down to see the almost concerned look on her granddaughter's face. Folding the money and putting it down the side of the suitcase, she picked up the child and kissed her, burying her face in the soft curls to stop the tears from falling.

'Silly old granddad.' She whispered. Even though he was not Amelia's grandfather she hoped the child would come to look on him as such, in the years to come.

Jean finished unpacking and put the suitcase under the bed and the money in her purse. She had an idea what to treat herself to and she smiled to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean's days were filled with walks in the park with Amelia, picnics with Amelia and Ruby and the occasional lunch with Ruby's friends. They were nice girls, for the most part army wives, but sometimes Jean felt lonely even in company. She quite often left the women to talk and took Amelia round Adelaide, looking for something to treat herself to that Lucien would appreciate too.

Christopher and Ruby both tried to discover what was going on between her and Dr Blake. Christopher was concerned she was going to have her heart broken or do something foolish. Jean would not be drawn. She had not told them Lucien's wife had turned up as he had been about to propose marriage, not told them they were waiting for his divorce to be finalised, just said she was content to continue as his housekeeper for as long as he needed her. Her home was in Ballarat, she had her friends, her hobbies all was as it should be for a farm widow in her early forties. The more they asked the more she missed him, the longer the nights were and sometimes the questioning had her cry herself to sleep. The evening phone calls didn't help her miss him less, either. They didn't hear her, she had become adept at silent tears and she always appeared happy in the morning.

'You'll always have a home with us, mum.' Christopher said, one morning towards the end of her stay.

'That's sweet of you dear, but you don't want your mother interfering in your life.' She smiled sweetly and patted his arm, still playing the part.

'I just worry that you will be hurt.' He replied, 'Dr Blake can be a bit...'

'A bit troublesome? Yes he can, but it's alright, I know how to handle him.' She smiled back, thinking something rather naughty. She was lucky she did not blush too much.

Christopher raised his eyebrows at the slight change in her colour but then as Ruby had said, she was of a certain age!

'Well, the offers always there.' He bent down and kissed her cheek before heading to work.

Jean had decided that her last full day would be spent with Amelia and Ruby in the city. She said she'd like to treat them to lunch, just the three of them, to thank them for their hospitality. They'd had an enjoyable time, Amelia had behaved impeccably for her grandmother and Ruby had been reasonable company. She had nothing specific left to do, she'd found her treat, which she hoped Lucien would agree was the right thing to purchase. She smiled a little secret smile to herself when she packed that evening, leaving only the things she would need for travelling on the end of her bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The taxi arrived to collect her after breakfast. She and Lucien had timed her return journey so she would arrive home in time for dinner. Jean kissed Amelia, thanked Ruby and hugged Christopher. She tried not to look too happy at going home but, in truth, she had missed Lucien even more than she had imagined possible.

Sitting on the train she had time to muse on how much she was looking forward to sitting on the couch with her sherry, and with Lucien's arm around her. The time spent sitting looking out of the window as the country flew by was time to think about whether or not she was prepared to make the changes she wanted to and if Lucien would agree, which she was sure he would. If she did it would be a huge change to their lives and there would be substantial fallout if it was known in town.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of chapter one, or it's going to be a rather long one shot. Chapter two will be published at the same time. Some have said that Lucien's suit is his armour, which I have noted here, but my inspiration is from the Buble song. As always reviews and comments welcome.


	2. Chapter 2 My life and my safe harbour

What happens on the train? A bit of angst, a bit of fluff and a secret told.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was deep in her daydream when there was a screech of brakes and a squeal of the train whistle, then she was thrown about the carriage, finally landing on the door with her suitcases on top of her. She lay there for what seemed like minutes but was probably less than one. Everything hurt, but not horrendously. She was sure she was just battered and bruised from hitting various parts of the carriage and having the hard edges of the cases bang into her. Pushing herself up into a sitting position she noticed blood on the door. She put her hand up to her head pulling it away to find it covered in her blood. She must have a cut, she thought, but even so she was sure she hadn't lost consciousness. Now, how to get out and onto the ground? The windows, now above her didn't open wide enough even for her slight frame. She wriggled off the door and sat on the window next to it and pushed with her feet until it slid open. She was opposite a window that had smashed when the carriage had turned over so she dropped her suitcases down first, hoping she wouldn't put her foot through them when she stepped down.

Standing on her cases in the corridor she noticed there were other passengers scrambling out of their seats, some screaming in fear, some hobbling or holding handkerchiefs to cuts. Some had to be helped having apparently damaged legs. Jean stepped over to stand on the 'wall' between the windows and picked up her suitcases, they were useful for standing on if her exit from her carriage had been any example. Now she had to find a way out of the train. As she came to another broken window she used her cases as stepping stones again, and helped a mother and two children over. The children were crying but didn't seem to be hurt. Their mother had a cut to her arm, not serious, but Jean thought it might need stitches. Jean offered to tie her handkerchief around the wound to keep it clean, an offer the woman accepted, gratefully. They found a door between carriages but they needed something bigger than Jean's suitcases to climb up to it.

'Missus, look.' One of the children, a boy about seven, pointed. Jean looked and saw a trunk, sturdy.

'If we stand it on end it maybe tall enough for us to reach the door. We can always put my suitcases on top, make a tower.' Jean appealed to the adventurous nature of boys and both of them dragged the trunk over.

On its end the trunk was tall enough for the adults to reach the door, but the boys needed the extra height of Jean's trusty suitcases.

'We should have brought ours, mum.' One of the boys observed.

'I was more concerned in getting you out, Sam.' His mother replied, with a smile.

'Can you push the door open, er...' Jean asked, realising she didn't know the woman's name.

'Annie.' The woman supplied, 'yes,' and she hauled herself onto the side of the carriage. 'Bit of a drop, 'specially for the boys.' She called back down.

'Take the boys, then I'll pass my suitcases up. If we drop them carefully they might cushion their landing.' Jean called back.

Safely sitting on the side of the carriage, the two women looked down. It was a bit far for the boys so they dropped Jean's, now quite battered suitcases, down and lowered the children down. Annie jumped down and joined them and put her hand up to help Jean, but as Jean jumped down she landed awkwardly. She yelled and fell sideways onto the ground. Annie was with her in an instant.

'Oh no!' She lifted Jean into a sitting position. 'What happened?'

'I think I've sprained my ankle.' Jean gasped.

'Let me see.' Annie ran her hand down Jean's leg, the ankle was already swelling. Annie moved her foot and Jean tried not to shout but failed.

'Ok, I'm pretty sure it's only a sprain, but quite a bad one.' Annie said, then she saw the surprised look on Jean's face.

'I'm a nurse. I'm supposed to begin a trial at Ballarat hospital this week, if we get there.' She smiled.

'We're on the outskirts of the town, and the train is now late.' Jean grunted, 'they should be out looking for us. The police at least.'

'Hopefully, then we can get you to hospital along with any others.' Annie said, gently. 'Will you be alright for five minutes or so, while I check and see if anyone else needs help?' A sprained ankle wasn't life threatening, and others may have worse injuries.

'You go, you can leave the boys with me if you'd like to.' Jean answered, thinking she could do with the company.

'Thank you, I'll try not to be too long.' Annie stood up and spoke quietly to her boys who nodded eagerly.

She went off, carefully for the light was now fading and she must not trip herself. She thought about the woman she had left with her boys, she trusted her for some reason, and she had precious few reasons to trust anyone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Missus.' The boy his mother had called Sam spoke, 'I can hear sirens.'

'So can I Sam.' Jean sighed with relief. 'So can I.'

Torchlight beams flicked across the site, police officers and ambulance men spoke to each person and as Annie came back to them a light shone on Jean.

'Jean!' Charlie's voice was music to her ears.

'Charlie, am _I_ glad to see you.' she managed a smile though her ankle ached dreadfully.

'Are you ok?' He crouched down to her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

'Think I've sprained my ankle, and I have a cut on my forehead.' Jean admitted her injuries, 'this is Annie, she's a nurse, and her two boys, we worked together.'

'Right we need to get you to the hospital.' Charlie thought for a moment. 'The ambulances are all taken at the moment but I can take you and your friends in the car. The doc's there receiving patients.' He grinned, he knew he'd make Jean his priority.

'Thank you Charlie.' She smiled. 'Can I lean on you?'

'Of course.' He gently pulled her up and wrapped his arm round her supporting her weight.

The boys picked up her cases and Annie followed.

'Would you like me to carry you?' Charlie offered.

'Don't you dare, Charlie Davis!' Jean squealed. Then, changing the subject, 'how is Lucien? Have you boys behaved while I've been away?'

'He's missed you, a lot.' Charlie told her, 'but he hasn't drowned his sorrows, in fact I'm pretty sure he's stuck to the one drink at night.'

At the car, Charlie settled Jean into the front seat.

'Where do we put these, sir?' Asked Sam, showing Charlie Jean's cases.

'They're a bit battered, young man.' Charlie looked at them, it looked like they'd been used as a trampoline.

'They're mine. We used them as stepping stones and to give us something to drop on.' Jean informed him, 'I missed.' She added ruefully.

Charlie put them in the boot, saying he'd take them home later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hospital was teeming with patients and medical staff. Charlie looked round until he saw the particular doctor he was looking for.

'Doc! Over here!' He called.

Lucien looked up, and his face could not hide his horror. Jean had forgotten she had dried blood that had run down the side of her face and she was pale from the pain in her ankle. He was by her side in an instant, concern on his face.

'Jean, what happened?' He guided her to a seat, his eyes taking in her obvious injuries and wondering what else she had wrong.

'The train, I think it derailed. I ended up lying on the door with my suitcases on top of me. I didn't lose consciousness but I banged my head while I was tumbling about.' She smiled, it was so good to see his handsome features when she needed comfort. 'I jumped from the train and missed my suitcases. We used them for stepping stones and to add height for the boys.'

Lucien looked round at the two lads standing with their mother.

'My boys are fine, doctor.' She said, before he diverted his attention. 'I'm a nurse, and you look to be very busy, can I help?'

'Er...yes.' He looked over and called 'Sister! We have reinforcements.'

The Sister came over and, after a brief introduction she took Annie off to help.

'Boys, you sit here.' Lucien said, 'I'll see if I can rustle up a sandwich and some lemonade, the we'll sort you out with somewhere to stay.' He ruffled their hair and turned back to Jean.

'Right, Jean, let's have a look at you.' He pulled the curtains round her for her privacy. Charlie went off to get the boys some refreshments before he went back to the scene of the crash.

Lucien cleaned up Jean's head wound and dressed it. He asked her to remove her stocking so he could examine her ankle which made her blush, this wasn't what she had in mind when she got home. He politely turned away while she rolled the garment down, which made her smile. His examination was gentle but it still hurt.

'We'll have an x-ray of that, and your head.' He wrote down the request, 'now is there any other place I should check?'

Jean looked at him, he was a doctor, if she could stick with that she could admit to her other aches and pains.

'I...' she coughed, she knew she was going to have to show him more than she would show her love at this stage in their relationship although it was less she was prepared to let him see if she had got home in one piece. 'I was knocked about by my suitcases.' She indicated her chest and rib cage area.

'I need to see, Jean.' He looked at her the way he might look at a recalcitrant child.

Jean slipped off her jacket, wincing as she did so. She unbuttoned her blouse and allowed him to lift it off her. There was a bruise beginning to appear on her collarbone, Lucien gently probed it. Slipping down the straps of her slip he could see bruises under the line of her bra. As he gently probed she looked at some invisible spot over his shoulder, that way, she hoped, she would blush less.

'You've been lucky, just bruising.' He lifted the straps of her slip back over her shoulders and helped her put her blouse back on. He crouched down so he was looking her in the eye. 'How are you feeling?'

'Tired, sore.' She leaned forward so her forehead touched his, her voice was very quiet. 'I'm so glad to be back.' Her eyes were shiny with tears. He tipped his head and very gently kissed her lips.

'I've missed you.' He whispered. Taking a deep breath he stood up, 'right, let's get these x-rays done then we can get you home.' He pulled the curtain and called for a wheelchair, then told the orderly to take Jean to x-ray, then bring her back to the cubicle.

While Jean waited for the x-rays to be studied she was delighted to see Alice having been dragged out of the morgue, ministering to the wounded. Alice smiled at Jean and managed to get over to her, handing her a well needed cup of tea.

'Been in the wars, Jean?' She asked.

'Just a bit, Alice.' Jean sipped the welcome beverage. 'See they've dragged you out of your usual place.'

'Yes, they have.' Alice grinned, 'sorry, I'll have to get back to it. I'll call and see you soon.'

'I'd like that.' Jean squeezed her hand.

Jean looked at the time on the wall clock, her watch was broken and had stopped, it was very late. The boys were asleep, their heads leaning against each other. She wondered if they had somewhere to stay and when Annie wandered over to see them she asked that very question.

'I had hoped to book in a hotel while I looked for somewhere, but for now, no.' She scratched her head.

'We have enough room.' Jean thought it was the least she could offer. 'Will the boys mind sharing a double bed for tonight, and there's a spare single you can have.'

'That's very kind of you, but...' Annie wondered how this woman could offer.

'Lucien, Dr Blake is...' while she worked out how to describe their relationship a voice came over her shoulder,

'...right behind you, Jean.' He walked round to face her.

'Oh Lucien.' She smiled that smile, 'I was just suggesting Annie and the boys stay with us, at least for tonight.'

'Well, you're going to need looking after, you won't be running round the house for a while, and we do have the room.' He smiled back, 'so if that's alright with you, Annie, it's perfectly fine with us.' He wasn't going to try and explain their relationship either.

'Well thank you very much, doctor, Jean.' Annie smiled. Right now she was so tired she didn't care if he ran the local brothel! If there was one in Ballarat.

'Right, Jean.' Lucien turned to his patient, 'I've looked at your x-rays and you've not broken anything. Annie would you strap Jean's ankle up for me and I'll take us all home.'

'Aren't you needed here, Lucien?' Jean asked.

'No, we've just about finished. There were no life threatening injuries, lots of bumps and bruises, cuts and a couple of broken wrists.' He smiled at her, even tired and bruised she still looked beautiful to him.

Jean's ankle strapped and some pain relief administered, Lucien piled them all into the car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Ah, see Charlie's beaten us back.' Lucien grinned as he pulled up on the drive. He tooted the horn and the front door was opened. Charlie went to the car and ushered their guests in while Lucien lifted Jean out of the passenger seat. She was too tired to protest as he carried her into the living room and gently placed her on the couch.

'Charlie, will you show the boys where they can have a wash and then they can have the guest room. Jean says they can share a bed tonight. Annie you can have Mattie's old room.' Lucien set about following the instructions Jean had given him in the car before he saw to her.

'Right ho.' Charlie took the boys and their mother and showed them as much of the house as they needed for now. Not sure how long they were staying he just decided to do the minimum without being inhospitable. It was typical of the doc and Jean to look after others before themselves.

Lucien sat on the edge of the couch and looked at Jean. 'Now then, my dear.' He said softly, 'let's get you into bed.' He'd decided she could have his bed, he'd sleep on the couch in the studio. The new bathroom was ready so she wouldn't have to negotiate the stairs.

'Lucien...' She murmured, sleepily, aware he might just carry her upstairs. 'Can't I stay here?'

'You can have my room, I'll sleep on the couch in the studio.' He put his arm round her to lift her up, 'but first I expect you'd like to wash and change.'

She suddenly seemed to wake up, surely he wasn't going to take her to the bathroom and help her? The look of worry amused him.

'Don't worry, I won't do anything to you.' He lifted her up and carried her through to the studio and turned into the side room. He sat her on a chair with towels over it. 'There. I took up your suggestion, the second bathroom is installed. I'll leave you to whatever, and bring your pyjamas down; that's if you don't mind me looking in your drawers.'

'I suppose it's alright. The left hand one at the top.' She smiled shyly. She liked his tenderness. He came down and waited outside the bathroom until she was ready for him to hand her her pyjamas round the door.

'The top of your case was broken so I took the liberty of taking your toiletry bag out.' He handed it to her and five minutes later she was standing on one leg , holding onto the door frame. He smiled, she looked almost childlike. Picking her up he carried her to his bedroom and lay her down on the bed, covering her with the sheets and blankets.

'Lucien...' Somehow her eyes seemed bigger as she whispered.

'Sleep, Jean.' He bent over and kissed her forehead. Her arms encircled his neck,

'Stay with me, please.' She whispered. 'I missed you so much, I don't want to be without you for a moment longer.' A single tear made its way down her cheek.

'Do you mind if I change first, I don't feel too fresh.' He had been working all day and had been looking forward to a soak in the bath before the train incident.

'No, but don't be too long.' She lay back on the pillows and allowed her eyes to close.

It couldn't hurt, he thought, to offer her the comfort she needed, just to sleep in his arms for one night. They were both too tired for anything else.

He slipped into his side of the bed and she turned over and snuggled close. He put his arms round her and fell asleep, content she was safe and with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The watery, early morning sun woke him and he smiled as he looked down at Jean, the bruise on her head in no way detracted from her loveliness, he thought. She moved ever so slightly in her sleep and although he would have liked to stay where he was he decided he should get up and see about some tea. Gently he moved away from her and went to wash and dress. In the kitchen he could hear Charlie and their guests chatting over what he fervently hoped was breakfast. Sure enough, Charlie and Annie had made bacon and eggs for themselves and the boys who were tucking in with gusto.

'Morning all.' Lucien greeted them.

'Morning doc.' Charlie replied through a mouthful of toast. 'How's Jean?' Charlie had to admit he wasn't even sure where Jean was, he hadn't heard her hop up the stairs so maybe the doc had kept her in the studio.

'Still asleep.' Lucien smiled, 'I'll take her some tea in a minute.' Lucien grabbed a piece of toast with one hand and with the other got a tray ready for her.

'Jean doesn't approve of eating in the other rooms, doc. You'll catch it.' Charlie grinned.

'Hmm...well I'm in charge today. She's not fit to be running around.' He said, master in his own house.

'Is that so, doctor?' He turned round to see her standing there on one leg, supporting herself with the doorframe, wrapped in his robe.

'Jean, what do you think you're doing?' He tried to sound cross, but to see her up and about, and smiling, well, he just felt happy.

'I smelt bacon and egg.' She smiled at him as he went to help her to the table. 'Morning everybody, I'm sorry I overslept.'

'Good morning Jean,' Annie stood up and went to the stove, 'Charlie showed me where everything is, hope you don't mind.' She placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of her.

'Thank you, Annie, and no I don't mind.' Jean was grateful that Charlie had taken charge, 'thank you Charlie.'

'Mrs Blake thank you for letting us stay.' Sam and his brother said together.

Charlie and Lucien opened their mouths to correct them but Jean flashed both of them a look. Bearing in mind where she had spent the previous night and that she had not been alone, perhaps it would be better not to say anything.

'Your quite welcome, boys.' She smiled, 'I hope you slept well.'

'Yes thank you.' They agreed and took their plates to the sink.

'I'd better be off, I'll see you later.' Charlie pushed his chair back and headed out to work. There'd be an investigation into the crash and he would have to see what the boss wanted him to do.

'Bye, Charlie.' Jean called after him.

'Annie,' she turned to the woman washing up, 'what are your plans for today?'

'Well, I could do with finding our luggage, and then I need to find more permanent lodgings for us.' She turned and dried her hands, 'Sister said I could start my trial in two days, but she doubted I'd be sent away after helping last night.'

Jean looked at Lucien and he looked at her, they both thought the same thing, but it was Jean who spoke.

'Why don't you stay here until you find what you want. We're quite used to having lodgers.'

Annie thought for a moment.

'Well, it's very kind of you, but you know nothing about us.'

'You know nothing about us .' Jean replied, but it was not a discussion she wanted to have in front of the children. 'Lucien, would you be a dear and help me back to wash and dress.'

Back in Lucien's room Jean held him back from leaving her. It was a conversation they had to have and now seemed like as good a time as any.

'Lucien,' She patted the edge of the bed, indicating he should sit next to her. 'Last night, I didn't mean to be so ...'

'Forward?' Lucien supplied.

'Yes, forward.' She took a deep breath. 'I missed you more than I thought I would while I was away. Christopher, Ruby, they asked questions, offered me a home. I told them I was happy here as your housekeeper, but...' Oh God how was she going to put this. She took his hands and looked into his clear blue eyes, 'Lucien I don't want to be your housekeeper anymore.'

Lucien opened his mouth in fear that she was about to say she was going to leave him.

'Jean, please..'How could he ask her to stay, 'it won't be long before we can be married, the lawyer...'

Half finished sentences, hung in the air, then Jean, realising what he thought reached up and kissed him.

'I love you. I'm not going anywhere.' She looked down now embarrassed at what she wanted to say, 'I had imagined a different homecoming, one where I would sleep exactly where I did last night and whatever happened would happen.'

He tipped her face towards him and kissed her, properly.

'What are we going to do about Annie and the boys?' He could accept having Jean in his bed, he'd wanted it for so long but was prepared to wait until she was ready or they were married, but now she was proposing that they live as man and wife.

'I'd like to hear her story first. Maybe her situation will make ours easier. The boys think we're man and wife.' She was feeling bolder now.

'Well, Jean, I don't know what they put in the water in Adelaide, but I think I like it.' The wicked twinkle in his eyes had returned. 'You do realise that when the boys start school they might talk.'

'Perhaps they could just call me 'Jean', I think I could cope.' She had thought about it and that was the only thing she could come up with.

'Mmm...a little familiar, how about Aunty Jean. Lots of children have surrogate aunts and uncles.' He suggested.

'Ok.' Jean asked Lucien to get her the clothes she wanted and help her to the new bathroom, which, she said, she wholeheartedly approved of. This meant that Lucien had to go into her underwear drawer, but at the moment she wasn't prepared to ask Annie because it would tell the truth about them and she wanted to be sure it was the right thing first.

Lucien helped Jean to the couch in the living room and made her put her foot up to encourage the swelling to go down. She sighed, for once she was going to have to put up with being partially immobile. It irked her.

'Boys!' Lucien called Sam and his brother, now known to be Ted, over.

'Sir.' Bless them, he rarely got addressed as 'Sir'.

'It's not the army, boys.' He grinned, 'My name is Dr Blake. Now could you indentify your suitcases if I took you down to the station?'

'Yes, doctor.' Sam nodded enthusiastically, 'They've got our names stuck to them.

'Right, let's leave the ladies to talk and we'll go and have a look, shall we?'

'Ok.' They called goodbye to their mother and Jean and happily went off with the doctor.

'I thought it would be nice if we could get to know each other, a little.' Jean said, asking Annie to sit with her.

'I think that's a very good idea. Shall I start?' Annie sat and placed her hands on her knees.

'I was hoping you would.' Jean smiled back and listened to Annie's story.

Annie told her she was on her own with the boys. She had been married but her husband had left her for another woman, younger, prettier and with more money. He worked in a cattle auctioneers she was a typist, who only worked because she wanted to, not because she had to. Annie had worked whenever she could, the hospitals were glad of extra help when they were busy, but she hadn't been able to secure a permanent position while the boys were too young to go to school. Now they could go to school, she could work during the day but she had decided a fresh start in a new town would be good for them all. She had divorced her husband, leaving him to his new woman. Ballarat Hospital had offered her a post she felt would suit her and she had agreed to a trial. After last night she was almost sure she had what she wanted.

Jean sighed and looked at her hands, then looked up at Annie. She was about to trust a stranger to her reputation and it wasn't easy to start.

'Annie,' Jean tried to keep her voice steady, 'Lucien and I, we are...'

'...not married.' Why did so many people seem to finish her sentences for her?

'No.' A very quiet voice, 'not yet.'

Annie sat and waited, until Jean felt she could explain. And she did, in a bit of a rush but she managed to get their story out and how important it was to keep up appearances. She had never been so open with anyone, except perhaps Lucien, but not even her friends in the sewing circle knew how much she loved the doctor. They knew she cared for him but even they didn't know they were waiting for a divorce, and that then they would marry, eventually, so why she felt she could unburden herself to someone she had only just met she didn't know.

'Well, Jean.' Annie stood up and went over to her, 'who am I to judge? You are both the nicest people we have met lately. I've had some mean things said about me too, doors slammed in my face when I tried to get work, simply because I am a divorced woman with two children. I will not say anything. Dr Blake and Jean have kindly offered us a roof until we get on our feet. So what if she lets my children call her 'Aunty Jean', if Jean doesn't mind neither do I.' She touched Jean's shoulder and smiled. Jean's shoulders visibly relaxed and she managed a smile too.

'Thank you.'

'Now, I don't know about you, but I could do with a cuppa, and as you're not able to move very well, how about I make it?'

Jean laughed and agreed it would be a good idea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien opened the door to hear two women laughing in the living room. Sounded like they had sorted out their stories.

'Come on, boys.' He said to his two young companions, 'let's get these suitcases in and I expect mum or Aunty Jean will find you some milk and biscuits.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night Jean cuddled up to Lucien in bed, he 'checked' her bruises and held her close but gently and they exchanged kisses until they fell asleep, secure in the knowledge that their secret was safe within the walls of the house. Lucien was happy just to kiss and cuddle and hold her at night in bed, until such time as she was ready to move further.

In the bottom drawer of the chest in his room was the treat she had bought in Adelaide, and she would use it when her bruises were healed and she was ready to make that move. It would tell him everything he needed to know.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I think it's best to end this story here, and you can use your imaginations as to what Jean bought in Adelaide. Hope you enjoyed it.x


End file.
